


[Видео] Князь Трубецкой и Все Сложно

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), kemenkiri



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Drama, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: У всех были планы на князя Трубецкого, а у Трубецкого - свои сложные планы. Но он забыл их огласить, поэтому получилась фигня какая-то.Преимущественно - со всеми остальными, кроме Трубецкого.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Визуал низкого рейтинга





	[Видео] Князь Трубецкой и Все Сложно

**Author's Note:**

> **Исходники:** Кадры из «Союза спасения»; Радионяня «Вставай, Сереженька»  
>  **Продолжительность и вес:** 02:29, 13МБ  
>  **Размещение:** со ссылкой на выкладку, а после деанона - с указанием автора

[Князь Трубецкой и Все Сложно](https://vimeo.com/432799056) from [Союз Спасения](https://vimeo.com/user118449285) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
